north_of_normal_shadowrun_fargofandomcom-20200214-history
Sinopa
Sinopa * Position: '''Director of the Office of Military Intelligence (OMI), leading intelligence agency of the Očéti Šakówiŋ. '''Sinopa ( a code name derived from "sinopáá", the Siksiká''' '''word for "swift fox") is the head of the Sioux Nation’s intelligence agency, the OMI. No one knows her real identity. A series of scandals and embarrassments in the mid-2050's rocked the OMI, causing the ouster of its previous director, Sheila Wolffriend. Sinopa was put in her place, known only by her code name. Sinopa argued that better coordination was needed to prevent foreign powers, terrorist groups and international criminal syndicates from slipping under the radar. No longer content with external spy duties, she has successfully transformed the OMI into the Oceti Sakowin's lead counter-intelligence and internal security agency. The OMI now conducts sweeping surveillance measures on the Oceti Sakowin's population in the name of national security. In other words, the OMI has amassed a massive quantity of dirt on the SN's power players and underworld. The question is: what are they doing with it? No one but Sinopa seems to know. The OMI has informants everywhere. They have up-to-date knowledge of smuggling operations and syndicate deals. They have in-depth files on most shadowrunners that have operated in the Sioux and they have some juicy blackmail in reserve for more than a few Chiefs and CEO's. Sinopa is very selective on when and how such data gets used. Either she's playing it real safe, or she is following an agenda with meticulous detail. Sinopa's rep in the shadows is, to put it mildly, a bit sinister. Considered murderous, paranoid to the point of obsession, treacherous and quite possibly insane. But Sinopa is respected for getting results; just ask the remains of the insect queens she’s smashed like the fist of the Great Spirit. Or the cell of Métis separatists she blasted into a red mist last January. Just pay no attention to her personal death squads or the sprawling bureaucracy that doesn’t answer to anyone despite a budget second only to the SDF. Sinopa has built the OMI into a power unto itself, a shadow government with nearly limitless powers to spy on the populace in the name of “national security” for their mistress. Recently accusations have been made that Sinopa’s obsession with internal security means has come at the cost of foreign intelligence capabilities. With the Native American Nations ramping up to another revision of the Treaty of Denver, if true, this weakness could cost the Oceti Sakowin dearly. After two decades and change as the chief of Sioux intelligence, Sinopa has a web of political and economic contacts. Persistent rumors connect her to such companies as High Plains Coding and Henequen Enterprises. Up until fairly recently the OMI under Sinopa enjoyed a cordial relationship with William Whiteclay, founder and leader of the infamous Tiošpaye or "Lakotah Mafia", giving her control of the Sioux underworld as well, however with his death a couple of years ago, rumors suggest that his son and successor, Charlie Whiteclay has started distancing the Tiošpaye from the OMI in favor of outside contacts with other criminal syndicates (esp. the Koshari). Naturally, Sinopa makes fairly heavy use of shadowrunners for things even the OMI doesn't want to do. Although prospective OMI 'runners should be aware of Sinopa's love of elaborate plans and catspaws and, with the resources of the OMI behind her, a more-than-average ability to wipe inconvenient pieces off the board entirely. Return to: Očéti Šakówiŋ Category:People Category:Sioux Category:Politics Category:Security